


渡河

by littlesummercat



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummercat/pseuds/littlesummercat
Summary: 麦单箭头安年轻的安娜和大锤 此时OW还未成立 安娜在埃及军中服役 大锤在十字军大量私设





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 麦单箭头安  
> 年轻的安娜和大锤 此时OW还未成立 安娜在埃及军中服役 大锤在十字军  
> 大量私设

丘陵上渐次掠过昏沉的日影，初秋的草叶惨黄，在火车隆隆的混响中被碾成起伏的风浪。斜阳早已西坠，天边爬满了污浊的云霭，金红混着铁灰，被风和滚滚的尘烟搅得死气沉沉。树林里泛起了青白的雾霭，在天地交界处慢慢没入沉重晦涩的云团。

一条大河在地平线下方若隐若现，偶尔在天地混沌不堪的界限中跃出煞白的眼睛，太阳的尸体在眼中粼粼地坠破水面，泛起一片青紫的瘢痕。天色已经晚了，汽笛声被风吹得渺远，然后次第消散在昏线的另一端。随之一同消散的还有最后几丝暮光，水面也因而由灰蓝变得青紫，然后在彻底变成浅黑色之前就消失在了某一条不知名的山峦之外。那一条山峦毫无特色地起伏着，爬满了毫无特色的植物，露着些许毫无特色的岩壁，就像它之前和之后无数机械起伏的线条一样随处可见且茫茫然不可查。这些茫茫然也许称得上是一种幸运，足以使连续反复的图景拼凑成的也许斑斓但是现在已然晦暗的色斑。浓重的墨痕笼起层层叠叠的帷幔，连带着那些丘陵、草叶，火车经过时撞出来的气旋，还有许多可见或不可见的人与事，动作与声响。

车厢里也许曾喧嚣过，但那也应该是三五年前的事情了。车厢顶部依旧整洁，但是明亮柔和的白色已然露出了些疲态，灯影在暮色中渐次亮起，晃晃悠悠地悬挂在眼睛上方，她坐在火车车厢的窗前，向后仰着头，把帽檐的软边压倒在座椅后背开裂的人造皮革上，一条腿伸出去，靴子的后半截搭住对面的空座椅。三五年前的车厢应该是容不得她如此闲适的吧——也许。那时候她还是下士，外出要么乘坐军用飞机，要么以连队为单位，包下一整节车厢，或者两整节。

然后呢？

她把额头贴在玻璃窗上，列车的颠簸和秋寒的冷意侵袭入脑，混沌不明的思绪沉淀了少许，良久，才缓慢推移起来。

然后呢？

然后是战争，应该是战争的，然而脑中却凝聚不出具体的形体。分明是亲身经历过的历史，一些被时光激荡又掩埋起来的东西此刻却嵌在大脑皮层深处，阻塞在神经元和神经元之间。声音和温度终于过载了，梗在胸口，顺着血液奔流的节奏把身体涨得发疼。

她把头靠在车窗冷硬的隔板上，中欧萧瑟的平原从她眼前历历地掠过。本是一时兴起的行程，自然乘不上时间合适的航班，私人事务又不能动用军方航程，她不得不爬上略显老旧的民用铁道，在北方的秋寒中蜷缩进风衣深处。冷意渐渐浮起来，顺着皮肤爬着，缠绕在裸露出来的外侧手腕，蛇鼠虫蚁般啃食起血肉和骨髓。她不由地怀念起埃及的烈日了，炽热，灼眼，无穷无尽，满目金黄。

她叹了一口气，继续把手往口袋的更深处塞了两下。窗框在摇晃之中，已经彻底融入了无边的黑暗，不时地，远方城市的灯火会从山丘和树林的围追堵截中露出一截渺远的尾巴，在玻璃上划出或明亮或黯淡的条纹。

窗外的条纹也映照在及肩的黑发上，再向下流淌，挂在竖起的衣领外。风衣是母亲的旧物，做工考究，版型精良，只在风琴裥里藏了一点微不可见的污渍。“我没当过逃兵，”母亲一边检视她的行装一边装作不经意地试图做些解释，“那是你父亲——海德堡战役，你听过吧？我把他扛回来的时候沾上的。”

她是知道的。母亲从尸山血海里扛回了幸存的通讯兵，两人熬过了战争尾巴，终于平安离开了战区。她们在埃及的烈日下花了三天时间寻找神父，最后在隔壁德国老兵的帮助下得以顺利成婚。德国老兵在蜜月结束之前就撒手人寰了，只留下一个和他们差不多大的儿子。这个和他们差不多大的儿子现在又有了一个和她差不多大的儿子，那人继承了祖父的热心善良和父亲的稳重忠厚，继承了他们强健的身板和茂密的金发，还有笑声，总会远远地从地平线那端传来。他的笑声像他的人一样，总是明朗的，澎湃的，波澜壮阔的……

窗外又滑过一盏流灯，她凝视着倒影里自己一闪而过的侧脸。脸颊饱满而瘦长，颧骨在车厢的顶灯下投射出浅淡的阴影，下颌轮廓分明，嘴紧紧地抿成一条细线。这是一张女性的脸——女性，而不是女人，黄灰色的风衣和里面没来得及换下的作训服也印证着这一点。女性，而不是女人——这个事实突然破开水面，让她一时间大吃一惊。她盯着车窗里的倒影，眼神逡巡着，试图寻找些她也不知道力图证明何物的例证。她去探究顶灯投下来的阴影：棱角，起伏，骨骼的转折与肌肉的分布。倒影里的下唇富有肉感，松散地垂着，在嘴角牵扯出一丝细微上翘的弧线。

流灯一盏，然后接着又是一盏，之后陷入了彻底的黑暗。她向后靠回座椅后背，闭上了眼睛。列车车轮均匀地晃动着，三轻一重，有节奏地敲打在铁轨和她的颅骨内侧。她也无意识地敲打着风衣内兜，人造纤维发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，在空旷的车厢里四处游走。

车厢里空荡荡的，她便也放任有规律的噪音继续蔓延了，过了没多久，她也开始发出轻微的哼声。声音忽高忽低，忽快忽慢，忽而紧张，忽而舒缓——然后是什么？然后再来一遍吧。旋律里仿佛还带着埃及的烈日，热度渐渐在脑海中成形之时，似乎秋寒也不那么难以忍受了。

她继续哼着那一小段旋律，回环往复的，既然车厢里没人，她干脆放开了嘴唇。这是首清澈、精妙的曲子，断续的，期盼的，同时澎湃的、挣扎的……她坐在那儿，仰头望着车厢顶部，中欧的秋夜在车厢之外落下铺天盖地的黑影。

有一段时间她视若无物了，隐隐约约地以为身体已经不属于这间空荡荡的车厢，甚至不属于这个正在凋朽的世间。她茫茫然地坐在那里，直到身后的座位突然伸出一只手和一个脑袋来。

“抱歉打扰一下，夫——女士？”

她怀疑地环视了一下车厢顶部，然后意识到声音是来自于自己侧后方的座椅。她回过头，这才发现身后的座椅里居然还坐着人——那么他就是这个车厢里唯一的、另一位乘客了。那小伙子向她探出脸，棕色的头发散在眉弓前面。顶灯从他们的头顶洒下光晕，阴影低垂着，一双蜜粽色的眼睛从阴影里闪出光来。

“打扰您了，我想问问您正在哼的这段旋律……”

那人站起身来，她才看到阴影里浮出的一截下巴和侧脸。那是一张不得不让人喜欢的脸，男孩和男人的特征奇妙地交融在了一起，线条温和中带着硬朗，嘴角含着一丝坦荡的笑。

“《激流》小提琴第五协奏曲，亲爱的。”  
“可是，女士，”男孩子的脸上写满了礼貌的困惑，“《激流》只有四首协奏曲。”

她愣了一下，表情像快门被猛然按下、凝固在了眼角。

“哦、是的，”她急急忙忙地张开了口，“是只有四首的，恐怕是我搞错了，这不是的，这……”

“但是这是什么呢？这段旋律很美，您……唱地也很美。”

“我——在什么地方听过，我不知道。”

“什么？”

“别人随便哼的，被我顺耳记了下来，就这样。”

男孩显得有些失望，他停止了问话，片刻之后又转回身去，从车座底下拖出了一个半人高的箱子。她低下头去，紧紧地抿着嘴角，目光落在袖口磨出来的一点袖花上。布料绵软灰白的纤维向外张着口，吐露出一点深不可测的黝黑。

她当然记得是什么人在什么地方哼出了这段旋律，就像她记得山毛榉树的嫩叶和树梢上一跃而下的阳光一样，水面粼粼的，闪烁着金黄的倒影，水流清凉透彻，散出一片柔软的黑云。她在水面底下，看着阳光的晕影投射在溪流和石缝间，汩汩地波动着。水流从身边淌过，鱼群从身边游过，风山和日光从头顶和指尖飘过，然后是水面之上的世界发出来的混响。那些声音模糊又缥缈，被水体笼罩在不可见的屏障之下。她一跃而起，身体破开水面激起大片大片的水花——她从屏障里冲出来了。一时间，所有的声音仿佛汇聚成了河流，浩浩荡荡地冲入她的脑海。鸟雀啁啾，风撞上枝叶，鳞片坠回溪流，成熟的浆果砸上树根，汁水四溅，年龄仿佛的男孩坐在溪边的石头上，哼着一段莫名熟悉的旋律。  
“这是什么？”她梳拢着头发问，一边向岸上走去。溪水在身后留下一片狭长的褶皱，然后很快地，再度归于平静。

“《激流》小提琴第五协奏曲，安娜。”

“《激流》？第五？”

“是的，第五。”

莱因哈特没再说话，只是继续仰躺在春日的暖阳下，咬着溪边刚剥下的草叶。他又接着去哼那段旋律，音符鲜活地浮出水面，刻印在她的骨头和血肉里。那段旋律像是什么执拗而饱满的记忆，从脑海里流淌出来，萦绕在惨白的顶灯之下……

她坐直了身子，意识到音乐从何而来。

身侧的座椅里，刚才那个年轻的小伙子正在拉着小提琴。他时而摸索着拉出几个颤音，时而把手指扣在弓上，轻轻敲打着节奏。颤音慢慢成型了，然后是记忆中熟悉的旋律，短小的一段，却执拗而饱满地坠在地上，再冉冉地向上升。

“女士？”

男孩注意到了她的目光，有些不好意思地咧开嘴笑了。“您能再哼一遍那段旋律吗？”

她应允了，然后又是一遍。男孩子像是受到了鼓舞似的，一遍遍地在散碎的乐谱上做着推敲。新推敲出来的乐谱和记忆中有些出入，记忆中是磅礴的激流，而现在，水流和缓平静地多，近乎小心翼翼地包围上她裸露在外的皮肤，伴着秋寒，向马裤和军靴坠落。这不是《激流》，这也许是《秋水》、《莱茵河》或者什么，但是总归不是《激流》……她知道年轻的男孩需要有人点破他，引领他，没关系，不急，还是等这段谱子打完再说……终点就是艾兴瓦尔德了，还有一个多小时……恩，就等几分钟，再去和他聊聊……昨晚没有睡好……一会该说什么呢……时间已经不多了，后天上午要回联合国报道……车轮有节奏地晃着，三轻一重，时间还早……

她睡了过去，然后突然惊醒，旷野沉寂的冷意透过车窗渗进袖口。车厢安静极了，身后的男孩也已经陷入沉睡。她抬起头看了看依旧惨白的顶灯，不对，一定发生了什么，不然她不会被身体的危机本能叫醒。车厢平静如昔，男孩子发出了平稳有序的鼾声，但是一定发生了什么，出了什么事……  
车厢平静极了，安静极了，她突然明白过来出了什么事：火车停了，三轻一重的撞击声消失了，窗框左右的摆荡也消失了，列车安静地伏在山间，影子模模糊糊地挂在云影下。  
不该停车啊。她向窗外望去，山林在窗玻璃上投下不分明的条缕。她又看了看表，半个小时前她就应该到达艾兴瓦尔德的。如果莱因哈特在信中提到的时间表没有修改，现在她应该已经找到了收班的哨兵，坐着班车向山上的城堡赶去。然后呢？然后再说吧。她无端地在车厢中张望起来。

顶灯闪了一下，她似乎这才猛然间从睡梦中惊醒、回到了现实一样。一跃而起的时候登山扣撞在窗玻璃上发出了不小的声响，男孩子睡眼朦胧地跳了起来，揉着眼睛，吃惊地看着她冲向车门的背影。

外面是渐起的冷风，和铁轨两侧无穷无尽地蔓延开来的山林。她听见露水和树梢瑟瑟哀鸣，远处，铁轨伸进无穷无尽地黑暗之中，一盏红色的信号灯竖在车头。

她快步走向前去，跨过一排排沉寂的车轮和枕木。司机和几个乘客聚在那盏红灯投射下的晕影里，抱怨着智械和战争。他们没有注意到她走了过来，直到碎石和枯枝折断的声音将他们惊醒。

“出了什么事？”

“警报，女士。”司机说着，眼睛向上翻了一翻。“前方有一小股智械士兵在游荡，铁路暂时关闭了。”

“什么？”

“暂时的，明天中午就能恢复了。这该死的战争……”

他打了一个哈欠，在这短暂的停顿中，她听见身后传来了橡胶和落叶摩擦的声响。她转过头去，看见那个年轻男孩也追了出来。他跑得太急了，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，暗红色的围巾堪堪盖住双肩，帽檐耷拉着，压住了他半只耳朵。

“……凑合一夜吧，女士。我们有足够的能源和补给……”

她拍打着男孩的后背，试图帮助他呼吸均匀一些，但是好像适得其反了。她只好收回了手，从背包侧袋里抽出一块投影屏幕。“请您指一下，我们现在是在哪里？”

司机狐疑地打量着她。“军用地图？老天……”他上下左右拖动起等高线和黑白相间的线条，放大一块区域，细细查看一番，然后又放大另一块……而男孩子终于喘匀了气，他撑在她身后的车厢上，脸涨得通红。

山黝黑沉默地立在眼前，在天幕下撑起一块暗色的庞然大物。她试图去辨认那些忽明忽暗的灯点，连成几条斜线，和明信片背后城堡的轮廓比对着体量和角度。他们离艾兴瓦尔德已经很近了，直线距离可能还不到十英里。卫星云图上看起来一切都好，今夜大约不会有雨。  
“女士，我们大约在这里。”

司机终于确认了他们目前所处的坐标，她点了点头，又拖出另外一层水文图对照起来。然后她紧了紧袖口，检查一遍备用能源，把路线导入手腕外侧的引航仪，填满武装带，摸出一把军刀塞进靴筒侧面。风衣怕是要毁了，她想，妈妈，请你一定不要生我的气。

她向前跨出一步，几个人这才如梦初醒地追了上来。“女士！女士！前方是战区——”

她头也不回地迈过那条临时拉起来的警戒线，顺手扎起头发，戴上夜视镜。那个男孩子冲在了最前面，她回头时，一团青白色的人形正好影影绰绰地趴在她的视网膜正中间。

她端出一杆枪，然后又是一杆。男孩恐怕是被她吓住了，有些踌躇地停在两步远的身前。司机在他身后，几位乘客又在更后方，但是他们都被吓住了，站在原地，目瞪口呆。

她在这一瞬间油然而生一种悲怆的心情来。该死的战争，该死的……抱歉，妈妈，她想，我害普通人的脸上也出现这幅表情了。

“回去吧。”她叹了一口气，冲他们抬抬枪口，随即垂下枪托挂回身后。乘客和司机闭上了嘴巴，但还是站在原地。男孩子看起来想走上前来，于是她又举起了枪。她看不见男孩子脸上表情渐渐僵硬的纹路，但是能猜到。

她又叹了一口气。

风越来越大了。她将一杆枪收回背包外侧，另一杆枪挂在腰畔，然后低头看了看表，核对了一下指北针。时间不多了，她耽误不起。

“你们放心吧！”

她冲着那一小撮人影喊了一声，然后转过身，拔开脚，落叶被军靴跺地嘎吱直响。男孩在身后大声呼喊着什么，他的声音被山风吹散了，传到耳边时只剩下了含混的叫嚷。大约是什么注意安全之类的叮嘱，她想，于是举起右手，在肩膀和头顶上方比出一个大拇指。

然后她继续走，脚步有力地踩过泥土和树枝。

\--

“我至今也能模糊地勾勒起她的身影：灰色的长风衣，袖口和领口都紧紧地束着，从下摆处伸出两截棕黄色的迷彩服。她有一头黑发，略显随意地挂在软檐帽底下。她嘴唇干  
裂，手指粗糙，眉头紧锁，神色冷漠而不近人情，但是，但是她是美丽的——她是美丽的，她是世界上所有的人类的美丽本身，而不是女人，不是香水、鲜花、丝袜、裙子、口红、高跟鞋的弄巧成拙。”

“那年我才十七岁，我时常想如果那时我有如今的年纪，或者至少有她一般的年纪，我一定会大跨步地奔上前去，拉住她，亲吻她，亲吻她的指尖和额头。但是我没有，我只有十七岁，年轻，勇猛而怯懦。我只敢远远地站在安全线后方，徒劳地挥舞着自己的双手和帽子，用此生最大的力气扯开喉咙，报出自己的名字和住址。然后看着她走远，看着她踩碎那些枯枝和败叶，踩碎世界上一切的衰朽和不堪。她的背影本就细小，踏过两步就已经模糊了，然后更加模糊地消失在夜色和山林之间。我放下胳膊，只能看见她跨出第一步时留在安全线前方的脚印，深深地陷进一片铺满了落叶的泥潭。”

“现在我很后悔，后悔的是我明明在莱茵河畔置办了别墅，那里有配地上她的一切。但是我为什么报出了这里的地址呢？该死！我得一辈子蜷缩在这间阴暗、潮湿的老宅里了。”

“她听到了，她肯定听到了，她还应允了呢。”

“但是她从来没有来拜访过我，从来没有。”

——《杰西•麦克雷书信集（增订版）》  
 


	2. 渡河-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于那些智械的想法来自于和尚的一个语音：“回到这里的感觉真好，但是我是否还会受到欢迎呢？”  
> 私设禅雅塔的几个师叔走上了不同的道路。至于是什么道路，不重要。

夜半渐渐起了浩浩荡荡的山风，托得月亮越升越高，越升越高，然后渐渐隐没在层层叠叠的黑暗之后。初秋的山林清净冷寂，黑暗有如实体一般，深沉地立在四周，寸土不让，也亦步亦趋。时不时，虚幻的铁壁之后会探出几条无知无觉的胳臂，带着同样无知无觉的粗鲁砸上她的帽檐和夜视镜边框。偶尔也有蛋形的坚果从天而降，撞到背包或者肩膀上，再被军靴碾入泥土。她踏过枯枝，摘掉钻进颈侧的黄红色叶子，劈开又一枝迎面扑来的栎木。

影子在林中穿梭，银白色的冷光摇摇晃晃地挂在条缕之外，同样摆荡不定的还有些许谨慎的嘈杂。鸟鸣，山风，虫蚁窸窸窣窣地踏过草叶，水流撞上石块和树根，然后继续向着依稀可见的下游扑去。她在一棵高耸的阔叶木边停了下来，空气湿冷，黏稠，紧紧地爬在鞋跟和手指上。树冠在深夜的寒气里猛地收缩了一下，发出一声几不可闻的巨响。她像是被什么无形的鞭子抽打到了后颈似的，猛地跳了半下，然后屏住呼吸。

过了一小会儿，她才放松下来。银河的微光垂在蓝宝石玻璃上，荧光一格格地接近正上方，在宇宙和脉搏之间无情地昭示着时间尺度施加于渺小个体处的无情。她叹了一口气，下意识地用砍刀背面轻轻敲了敲树干。灰色树皮掉在泥地上发出的轻响让她一瞬间回过神来，远处那些闪动的灯光并没有缩小太多，还有大约三分之二的路。河流叹着气，蜿蜒地向目的地指去。  
而时间不多了。

再次核对过地形图与指北针，她继续向前走，一边走着，一边在武装带里填上电磁脉冲炸弹。风从扳机和枪托里溜过，陌生的风，陌生的温度和声响。

河流绕过岩石转弯，于是她爬山；河流撞入另一条河流，于是她涉水。不止一次地，她淌着水爬到河流一端，过一会再探回另一端。她在如此行进了一又五分之二英里之后哑然失笑，此刻最应该提防的敌人并不会追踪猎物的气息。但是再行进到第一又五分之四英里时她还是淌到了对岸，在水流之中摸索着，为枪口装上消音器。

空气沉重地从卷曲的叶脉边缘往下滴，她顺着一道分水岭的斜坡往下跑时，绵延不绝的低温把热带人的脸颊拍地发疼。士兵努力控制着自己的呼吸和步伐，她畏惧寒冷，也畏惧时间的流驶，更畏惧死亡——但是，但是。

检视了一遍周围的环境，她才稍微停下了脚步，深深地，吐出了一大口气。

接着她更轻捷也更机警地追踪着导航仪上的灰线，在虚浮的青白之间踏开泥泞和荒草。风贴着耳朵灌进脖子，再被耸立的汗毛远远甩在身后。橡木在她经过时惊慌地颤抖起来，河流、空气、月色因为突如其来的闯入者而惴惴不安。

她什么也没看，什么也不想，只是安静地数着自己吐出来的一团团白气。她并没有凭借视觉嗅觉听觉或者声光电磁去观察，而是另外一种比较微妙的直觉。森林的确为了什么变化了，有一种谨慎的骚动，一种隐秘的动荡从森林深处钻出来，探出触角，向未知处弥漫开去。

她握紧枪托和军刀，调高电磁扫描的功率，然后涉水。河流继续在她眼前缓慢而坚定地奔流着，她又走了半英里也许更多一点的距离，顺着河流的转折而转折，然后第无数次涉水。山石和树枝化作千风，径直从身边滚过。

大地随着她的躁动而躁动，鸟雀议论着，鳟鱼争执着，亮灰色的松鼠平伏在一根枯枝上，看上去像是树枝的一部分。她盯着那一小团木瘤一样的阴影，控制着呼吸向河流转弯处前进。河流在那之后跌落，水流的轰鸣声被遮掩得嘶哑。

影子继续敏捷而隐蔽地向前滑行，在河流的弯折处攀上一块尖圆的岩石，撑上去，站在岩石顶端重重地喘着粗气。喘着，接着跳下石面，踩过脚底的青苔，捂着膝盖倒吸一口冷气。

一口，两口。然后一边拖着左脚，一边不怎么低沉地呻吟。喉咙把气息挤得尖细，山风又把短促的抽气声吹得渺远。她扶着石头背面慢慢站稳身形，呻吟着，微微屈膝，再大声倒抽一口冷气，活动一下手指——

砰！

军刀的利刃和锯齿将机械劈开了巨大的豁口，电流噼里啪啦地炸开一声脆响。她并不敢停下来，反手抽回军刀，左脚后撤一步，顺着胸甲上方的管线再次猛地向下劈砍。高热的粒子束缠上小臂，撕咬，切割，破坏，然而她不管不顾，只是再一次抽回军刀，朝着刚刚破开的豁口砍去。

智械猛地身形一矮躲过刀风，刀刃侧着划过他的背甲，登时炸出一长条刺拉作响的火花。他甩着胳膊躲过刀风，然后弓着腰稳住身形。她谨慎地举着卷了刃的军刀，靴子在青苔和淤泥间踏着，兜着圈子踩上石岸。智械也同样谨慎地与她对峙，粒子枪虚张声势地垂向河面，从弯折的手腕处溅射出蓝白的火花。

他们兜着圈子，慢慢从浅滩挪上河岸。她后退一步，他便微不可查地向前平移，阴影顺着鹅卵石和枯枝向前爬去。她被迫倒着走，经过刚才设伏的巨石，退到河床拐弯处的山体，倚靠着高耸的石壁站定。山林在左手边沉默而不可侵地伫立在十多米之外的黑暗之中，月光无声地坠下，山林隔着河水漫出大片大片的阴影。光与暗对峙着，在硝烟弥漫的前线，河水仍然汩汩地、一往无前地向发闷的震颤声跌落。

没多少时间了，她知道，她也能看到面前能源仓的红灯。没有人或者智械能在能源耗尽的情况下走出野山，她知道，她也能看到面前闪烁的电子眼。机械的嗡鸣声渐渐冗杂起来，混着跃跃欲试，或者拼死一搏的躁动。她握紧刀刃，一边呼吸，一边慢慢绷紧肩上的肌肉。

云有那么一瞬间遮蔽了月亮，无边的黑暗从林中跃出。她撑着右脚，用背包外侧的防潮垫生生扛下了第一记砍凿。火光明亮地炸开，然后蓦地消失在在再次充能的激光下。是时候了，她在这煞白与死灰的间隙里拧过身来，发狂地劈上胸甲上方的裂口。粒子枪已经彻底破损，智械士兵直接横过枪身，斜刺里向着她的腰部撞了过来。眼看着躲闪不及，她干脆猛一腾身，撤步跳起，堪堪避开了这一记横砍。背包的肩带被枪口勾着，砸在汪满了河水的石滩上，发出一声沉闷的水声。趁着智械被背包带得身形不稳的间隙，她握紧军刀，从侧后方第三次砍上了右边肩膀。

因为布满了重要线路，智械的颈后本应是仅次于能源仓的重点防护区域。但是由于供能不足，他已经关闭了强磁防护场，前两次交手又在肩颈上留下了不小的创口，再加上她身体下坠的力道，军刀顺着旧有的裂隙不断压下，颇为艰涩地切开了整个机械外壳。

智械发出了一声瘆人的锐鸣。不知道是不是语言模块也被破坏了，他的声音模糊混乱地听不出词句和语种。他提起左臂，肘部用尽机械和钢铁的全部硬度砸上她的腹部。她被砸得横飞出去，狼狈地落进水里，脑子嗡嗡直响，鼻子里一瞬间填满了湿冷和甜腻的味道。军刀咯嘣一声断为两截，刀柄连带着一小节锯齿掉在地上，而刀刃留在了原地，在她被甩出去的同时，猛地切进机械深处，发出一连串刺耳的脆响。

蓝色的火光尖啸几声，激光刀闪烁着暗了下去，然后彻底熄灭了。智械有些踉跄地后退了一步——说是后退也不准确，他的下半身垂着一层金属丝编织成的网甲，风悄无声息地涌进去，再悄无声息地涌出来。

她艰难地咳嗽着，就着冰冷的河水醒了醒神，抹了一把鼻子和下巴，然后半跪着蹲好，从靴子侧面摸出匕首，摆出警戒的姿势。背包倒在河岸上，尚未燃烧殆尽的铝箔四散在石缝和泥土里，不甘地发出惨淡的光。余烬垂死挣扎般数次明灭，最后还是逐渐融入了无边的冷白。有那么一瞬间她以为智械动了一动，本能让她近乎咆哮地压下身子，然后才发现智械依然漂浮在原地，刚才只不过是能源指示灯闪了一闪。

这不是在北非战场上常见的智械士兵，她突然意识到。能源即将耗尽的情况下，都不肯关闭悬浮功能——不肯？还是不能？为什么？大脑和机械都在疯狂地运转着，过载的嗡鸣声剧烈地回荡在耳边，仿佛盖过了山风和水流。

云在某一刻散尽了，白亮刺目的月光同时冲进人类的虹膜和智械的玻璃中。智械士兵干脆以炸裂的电流为武器，残肢带着开花的金属导线狠狠地扎上她的脊椎。风衣后背上瞬间炸开大片大片的焦黑色，然后顺着布料贴上身体。她在高热的电流中，不顾一切把匕首死死地插进了智械胸甲和网甲之间的缝隙里，然后用力推，继续推……

仿佛过了半个世纪，电流声终于消失了。红灯快且急促地闪烁了好几下，像是最后一截蜡烛瑟缩在烛台底部，在避无可避的颤抖中熄灭了。黑暗在这一刻终于尖叫着冲进了机械外壳内部，网甲砸在石头和泥土间，钝响似乎寂静地近于宏大。

有相当长的时间里她的两条胳膊都在抖，肌肉痉挛，手指震颤地趴在几近于消失的刀柄外侧。后背又烫又麻，焦黑的尼龙黏在作训服上，贴住战术背心，灼烧着，炙烤着血肉和脊椎。全身的毛孔都张地大开，吐出热气腾腾的废气，风把头发贴在汗湿的额头上，鼻血被稀释后的水迹半凝固着涂满了下巴和唇周，又冷又黏地，散发着无穷无尽的寒意。她花了更长时间才颤巍巍地站了起来，随即脚下一软，扑倒在背包边上。

这不是，这不是普通的智械士兵。她的脑子还在发着抖，但是强迫自己，把这个信息刻在灰质深处。她半爬半走地挪回战场中心，咬着牙，抽出匕首，捡起崩落的军刀，然后跌跌撞撞地拎起背包，勉力站在自己的双脚上。她蹒跚地往前走，磕磕碰碰，跪倒在转弯处的河床上，流水裹着石头撞上膝盖和大腿外侧。然后她拄着枪再次站起来，身上淅淅沥沥地淌着冷水。

她站了一会，被山风吹得浑身发抖了，才又抬起脚，向来的方向走回去。她撑着山体和脊椎，再次确认了智械士兵的死亡，然后重新拔出匕首，挑出他脑后的陀螺仪。

她停下来喘了一口气，然后继续，找到追踪系统，挑出来；红外侦测，挑出来；数据元件，挑不出来，干脆原地捣毁。还有能源仓，她尽一切努力，破坏了连接处的导线和铜芯。激光刀和粒子枪破损严重，但她还是不放心，于是跪在湿冷的山风和月光下，随手捡起一块石头，从枪管开始，一分一毫地向下砸。

砸，砸，砸。枪管弯折，扳机护圈碎裂，就连握把护板上的螺栓座都飞溅出去，在暗流涌动的河面上添上一个微不可查的漩。她跪在单调而激昂的乐声中，被冷风吹得浑身燥热，头脑发僵。她重复着侦察兵的本能，甚至没有注意石头的尖端已经划破手心，鲜血顺着她的动作跳进河里，悄无声息地漫开，流向河对岸的阴影中。

阴影。

她停了下来，发着抖。阴影隔着流水向她投来深沉的窥视，空气里浮动着什么讯息，让她，让任何一个士兵都感觉到如临大敌。她停了下来，缓缓站起身来，隔着水流端起了腰后的短枪。

一个细长的阴影率先脱出浓黑色，接着是第二个，第三个，第四个……她脖子上的皮肉迅速绷紧起来。

他们。

她数着对面的身影，一边记着数字，一边顺着数字的节奏把呼吸吞回胃里。她紧张至极，手腕悬在空中，隐隐能听到风的啸音。

一个智械开口了——他们也在漂浮，她似乎是在第一时间又注意到了——说的是纯正的低地德语，见她毫无反应，低下铁头思考了片刻后换成了英语。她仍然没有搭话，接着他又换成了法语——三次说的是一样的内容，于是她终于谨慎地退开一步，枪口下垂了一两公分，但是手指依然扣在扳机上。

“我们不会攻击您的，女士。”

说话的智械大概是首领，一群智械中，只有他穿着衣服，身上也没有亮起令人不安的红灯。她飞快地扫了一圈，对面的能源指示灯多是红黄两色，除了这位首领。

“放下武器。”首领命令道。两侧的士兵对视了几眼，最后还是陆陆续续地把武器丢在了河滩上。有粒子枪，激光刀，几杆看起来像是改装过的狙击步枪，还有一些她叫不出名字的东西。她审视着那些堆叠的暗色线条，智械也以同样的目光审视着她。

“弟子罔顾我的教诲，无端向您发起攻击。对此我感到十分，十分抱歉。”

智械开口了，她把眼睛从河滩上移开，但仍握紧枪杆站在原地。智械首领摊开双手举过头顶，做出投降的姿势来。机械脸上做不出什么人畜无害的微笑表情，她这么想着，无端地有些想笑。

“对此我略有怀疑。”

“我的弟子如此莽撞，即使您不出手，我也会好好惩戒于他。”

智械首领向前飘了半步，见她又抬起了枪口，于是又退了回去。叠林立的阴影中起了什么影影绰绰的骚动，他只向后摆了摆手，顷刻间便平息了。河流两岸一时陷入了沉寂，只有山风浩浩荡荡地涌来，河流浩浩荡荡地坠去。

“你想要什么。”

智械静默了片刻，没有回答，电子眼仿佛闪了一闪，待她定神去看时，又重归于宁静的窥视。片刻之后，他才终于开了口。

“我想，如果您足够大度或者善良，可否将他的身体交还于我。”

“他的身体对我没有利用价值，我不打算带走。”

假装思考了一下，她开口了，一边拖长了音调，尽力掩饰住自己生硬的联诵，挥手打断智械首领的欲言又止，一边缓慢地踱着步子，站在水流、背包和刚才的战场之间。水流在她脚边打着滚，撞在石岸和枯枝上，泛起些许惨白的沫子。月光在上面浮动，反光嶙峋地刺眼，像是所有秋夜加在一起的肃杀。那种沉闷的拍击声愈发清晰地回荡在谷底，风更冷了，吹得她心脏皱缩，沉沉地向肺叶压去。

“你们所有人，后退，顺着河岸走，退出那个转弯之后。”

智械首领摆了摆手，他们便照做了，两方人面对着面互相远离，互相窥看。一个士兵刚想弯腰去捡武器，就被她一枪打中了手指，他低沉地咆哮，抬起眼睛死死地咬着她的脸。而她全不在意，只是盯着那片阴影，直到它彻底融入转弯处模模糊糊的山林，才慢慢放下枪杆，挂回后腰处。

她接着面朝转角处蹲着束好背包的绑带，飞快地扫了一眼地图，反手检查装备破损情况。那片阴影安然地盘踞在更加影影绰绰的阴影之中，漂浮着，窥探着，谨小慎微，蠢蠢欲动。

她将新的画面导入显示屏，罩进防水屏障，再次确认了方位，才慢慢站起身来。那些智械因为她的动作而动作了些许，首领脱出阴影，向前飘了几步，大声地询问她可否上前。

她倚着巨石喘了一口气，然后慢慢踏着卵石，向山石的背面挪，巨石背后磅礴的水流声撞进颅骨里，撞得她心生恐惧。“可以了。”她同样大声呼喊，声音被山风吹散了，但是当她看向屏幕时，能看见一团轻捷的灰影正在扑来。

三。

二。

一。

她深吸一口气，踮脚跃起，和着跌落的河流一起撞入水潭。柔软的液体此刻以千斤之势凶猛地砸在她的头顶上，她被沉重地压下，再被推挤着往前冲。冰冷的河水一瞬间灌满了她的每一寸皮肤和每一个毛孔，她顾不得这许多，只是挣扎着换了一口气，继续潜入暗流涌动的河底。游着，拼了命地游着，左手按下脉冲炸弹的起爆器。


	3. 渡河-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少女心事什么的 我不太会写 我尽力了

她被重重地推进水流的最底层。玻璃在破开的瞬间被熔成冷硬的粘液，然后闭合，把滚烫的金属残渣迢迢地向下游送去。水藻纠缠着裹在她的胸前，随即便被残损的光点割裂了。她挥动胳膊在深水潭中转过半个身子，随即看到了一场流星雨，璀璨夺目的，飘飘荡荡地被揉碎了，然后嘶叫着砸进身前脚底。

流星还在迸溅，她没敢多停留，一蹬腿飞快地向下游窜去。流水无遮无碍地在她头上掠过，掀起几丛散乱的黑发，再继续滚滚地溜走。她不知道为什么突然生出一丝顺畅的心情来，觉得自己确实是应该继续潜泳的，继续向前游去，不过不是在这里，是在阳光正盛的绿色山谷，在那栋垂垂老矣却又温和可亲的旧屋东边半英里外的地方，在科赫尔河被晒得发热的水流之中。每当小楼黄褐色的屋顶从盘旋着掩映的浓绿色中钻出来时，她就知道自己很快可以钻进热带少见的山林和河水里、度过一段与军校中单调沉闷的棕黄色截然不同的时光了。阳光会从山毛榉油绿的头顶高高跃下，撞碎在水流和石缝间，留下些许明亮的碎影。

第一次见到那些影子的时候，她才有八岁——或者十岁，自那年起，去山庄里度过暑假开始成为她童年和少女时期不可多得的盛事。那是母亲参战前的家族遗产，经历了战争、婚变、移居，兜兜转转，又回到了母亲的手里，变成了两家老友共用的夏季别墅。埃及的军校放暑假更早些，但是在她熬过漫长的行程之前，莱因哈特一家总已经在餐桌上摆好了刀叉和鲜花等着她们了。“那是安娜·艾玛莉！”莱因哈特尖叫着，飞跑着，大步跳跃着从老旧的楼梯上冲了下来。

这样的飞跑大概重复了两三年，到后来也称不上是飞跑。山庄前那条路距离转弯一半远的地方有一颗斜长着的桦树，少年人会在听见熟悉的引擎声时推开门，紧走两步站在树底下。他的身影是瘦长的，站在同样瘦长的树影下，竟然也有些扎眼。

最开始的那几年，她每次都会紧巴巴地拽着副驾驶坐垫下一小条开裂的皮革，央求母亲把油门再推大些。“妈妈！莱因哈特又要在我们前面到了，他又赢了！”母亲会好脾气地假装开足马力，但是当她们绕过转圜曲折的山路时，莱因哈特总会在她们前面赶到树下，他总会在那里等着她。

“雷奥哈德！爱玛！”

“哈蒂嘉！见到你真高兴，安娜又长大了！”

大人们寒暄着，从后备箱里搬下她这两个月的行装，莱

因哈特则会从树影下走出来，接过她手里的东西。有时候是她自己的零食或玩偶，有时候是她的书包，等她再大一点，就改为扶她走下车门。越野车的台阶对于一个身量不足的小女孩来说是有些吃力，况且已经颠簸了整整一夜。

晚餐也总是简朴而丰盛，母亲一边抱怨那些联合国永远不肯给安保人员提高点饮食待遇，一边兴致勃勃地挑了一块黑森林火腿。自从两年前、母亲带着她移居德国后，就彻底爱上了这种食物。“军方提供的饮食实在是太糟糕了，”母亲在咀嚼面包时发出一声抱怨，“理论上十年前我也是吃过黑森林火腿的，但是那时候我真以为是在吃什么廉价的人造蛋白。”

爱玛于是轻快又不失礼貌地轻笑起来，手掩着嘴唇，在手背外侧露出一小块柔软的水红色。说起来，莱因哈特的父亲称呼她时永远带着宠溺的口吻，安娜也因此并不确定她是否真的只是叫爱玛。听到这几声笑，她转过头去，挖了一勺鹰嘴豆泥，看见母亲在阴影里扯了扯嘴角。

“今年的护卫任务提前了，是出什么事情了吗？”

“澳洲出了点乱子，”母亲简洁地回答了雷奥的问题。“今年有大人物要来，峰会的安保等级提高到了A++。”

“什么乱子？我看电视上说——”

莱因哈特的发问被蒜香味打断了，爱玛给他塞了一大块

面包，黄油颤巍巍地挂在焦香的表皮上，成功堵住了好奇心旺盛的嘴。雷奥哈德笑着摇了摇头，说这孩子下半年要去预备役报道，现在正是兴奋的时候。于是母亲配合地摆出军人的面孔，教育新兵似的训诫了几句，听得莱因哈特头颅低垂又眼睛发亮。然而这些都是她看腻了也听腻了的东西，她只是叉住一块烤肉，冲着桌子对面的金发男孩做了个鬼脸。

“还是没有瑞安的消息吗？”

母亲摇了摇头，莱因哈特的父母对视一眼，心照不宣地不再提起那个离家远遁的男人。渡过人生骤变本就艰难，此刻谁也没有必要再去招惹哈蒂嘉伤心。安娜一小勺一小勺地挖着盘子里切成小三角的樱桃乳酪蛋糕，在同情的目光中，慢慢绷紧了脖子。艾玛莉家的女人最不需要的就是这种廉价、懦弱的感情，她咬上奶油和樱桃梗，坚定地想，把浆果破碎的汁水紧紧裹进口腔。艾玛莉家的女人绝不认输。

艾玛莉家的女人绝不认输，她在攀登岩壁，淌过泥沼，瞄准五十米外的靶纸，和奔向那颗桦树的时候同样这样想。服役的新兵还是瘦高的，但已经长了不少肌肉，站在桦树下时，影子结实地像是一堵墙。

“嘿，安娜。”

预备役竟然比她们军校的管理来得宽松一些，不需要脱下军装、收缴一切军用设备才能走出大门，准士兵于是穿着

制服站在她的面前，胸前黄铜扣子亮澄澄的，把炽热的阳光反射到她的脸上。

“嘿，莱因哈特。”

阳光晒得她眼睛发晕。她扶着他的胳膊踩到了地面上，脚步软绵绵的，像是踩着云朵或者棉花。手指和掌心透过薄薄的布料感受到了肌肉新生的力量，不同于军校教官那些血与火里打熬出来的钢铁般的压迫感，她手底的肌肉柔软，鲜活，血流汩汩的，一跳一跳向上顶起皮肤、布料和她的指腹。血液和生命一样是鲜活的，那种热度像是头顶千万英尺之外的骄阳穿透了尘埃、山石和林木，笼罩在被夹在手掌和胳膊之间的一小块布料上。她突然之间被烫到了，惊慌失措地，迅速甩开了他的胳膊。

“安娜？”

他困惑地站在她身侧一步远的地方，胳膊还维持着刚才搀扶的姿势，阳光依然懒洋洋地在他们之间跳跃着。他伸手去接她的行李箱，她却惊吓般地向后退了一步，然后后知后觉地意识到自己的举动有多令人尴尬。她涨红了脸，不知所措，只好站在原地绞着帆布包侧面的袋子，然后扭过头去，看了看车窗，又看了看车窗后面曲折蜿蜒的山路。

“你，我等一下，我还有事。”

她结结巴巴地解释了几句，逃也似地冲回母亲身边。今年母亲连留下来吃晚饭的时间都没有了，把她送上山后就要去苏黎世报道，按理说母亲去年升职以后就不用这么身先士卒，但是今年又出了乱子——比去年、前年、大前年的乱子都还要大。

爱玛的细跟鞋不方便踩石子路，于是母亲在门廊下与她作别，然后由一大一小的两个威尔海姆先生护送上车。她在临别叮嘱里显得有些漫不经心，母亲温和地注视着她，瞥了一眼树影里的少年，于是微不可见地笑了，笑纹细细地从眼角舒展到眼下的纹身，荡出一片青黑色的晕影。“照顾好自己，亲爱的。”母亲吻了吻她的侧脸，再次瞥了一眼树影里的少年，才打满方向盘轰鸣着离去。

她看着越野车逐渐模糊的影子，路面上铺满了湿润的石子，没有扬起沙尘也没有留下车辙的痕迹，车顶上新补的喷漆闪着越来越小的光，等到备用车胎上深蓝色的罩子也终于消失在层层叠叠的绿色和更深的黄绿色之后，她再也找不到任何理由不把目光收回来了。阳光还在，暖洋洋的，亮澄澄的，晃动着挂在她的眼皮底下。

“我饿了。”

她对着山林、天空和道路大声宣布，然后快步跑着，冲回房间里。

那个暑假天气意外地不好，于是他们没有去游泳，只是窝在阁楼上，翻出蒙尘的音响和芯片，开始讨论起李斯特、海菲兹和杜达梅尔。她可说的不多，从小受到的音乐教育太少了，军校里的朋友也简单地可怜，爱玛却是一个二十年如一日的古典音乐爱好者，也自然而然地带进了家庭教育中。于是她大多数时候里只是听着，听着音乐或者讲说，叉着腿坐在太阳晒过的草垫上，军绿色短裤被洗得发白，软绵绵地趴在地板上。莱因哈特则在对面说着很多东西，声音被耳机过滤得模糊。他越说越激动，偶尔胳膊用力地挥舞了几下，在阁楼本就条缕斑斓的地板上留下些不规则的阴影。

 “《激流》，尤其是《激流》五，”他说话的时候非常用力地摇着头，“我真的不能理解杜达梅尔的解读。哈德利想表达的明明是争斗，拼搏一类紧张又正面的情绪，它是向上的，激进的，但是杜达梅尔把它解读地如此压抑……”

耳机里传来的旋律的确是紧张的，琶音紧促地团在一起，前赴后继地向上攀升，在即将抵达顶点之时又猛地坠下，溅出大片散碎的装饰音或者沉痛的和旋。紧接着，旋律又徒劳无功地攀爬起来，铜管啜泣着，去收敛先行者的残骸。紧接着几支短笛拉开了光明的天幕，大提琴张开羽翼，向她投来慈爱的目光，她花了两三个小节顺着云朵砌成的阶梯向上走去，走去，走去，然后云朵陡然消散了，和风煦煦变成了小提琴铺天盖地的嗡鸣，长笛伸出尖利的指爪，定音鼓从地底挤出几声低语，空气被逼着抖动，沉沉地，颤巍巍地，砸在她的心底……

她猛地甩了甩头。

莱因哈特仍然坐在对面，滔滔不绝地说着什么。她注视着几束阳光里漂浮的微尘，直到窗棱上的日光渐次低垂了，深灰浓褐的影子被越拉越长，空气里浮动出木头干燥的味道。海绵垫子罩在皮肤上久了有些发痒，她摘下耳机，挠了挠蠢蠢欲动的发梢。

连绵的阴雨伴随着暑假的结束而趋于结束，然后是军校的最后一年。在下一年的夏季，由于十字军变更驻地，头一个站在桦树底下的变成了她。母亲今年离开得更早了，当她几日后撑在粗糙的树皮上时，被一小枝横生的断枝刺破了手指。

莱因哈特一家到达时比预计中晚些，那时差不多是黄昏，她刚预热好烤箱，偶然从窗口抬起头，正好看到那辆开了快十年的老福特从山脚下盘旋着升了上来。她伴着引擎的轰鸣欢快地笑了，放下蜂蜜罐子时发出咚咚的声响，然后在推开门的瞬间突然意识到这和几年前莱因哈特跑过来接她的情景太过相似，只有日光是不分明的。不过她跳下台阶的时候就把这种想法甩在了脑后，顺着小道继续跑下山路去接他，风一样地卷起散落的草籽和果实。也许是她的脚步过于轻盈，在这旋风般的小径中，突然有什么神秘的力量拉扯起小腿周围的空气，害得她脚步踉跄了一下，在距桦树几步远的地方停了一停。

日光正斜斜地铺在她面前，大地和山林都变成了过于热情的橙黄色，隐藏住了太多明暗不定的线条。熟悉的浓绿色突然在暮光中陌生起来，那辆铁灰色的老福特也随之变得陌生，载着什么陌生的存在呼啸般向她袭来。她在这种怪异的陌生感中顿了几个呼吸的时间，在停顿中，那辆车依然摇摇摆摆地碾过碎石，忽高忽低地爬上了山。

她就这样盯着漫长的山路出了一会神，然后才慢慢走上前去，重新扶住几个小时前刺伤了她的那块树干。伤口被刺激到的按压痛一瞬间让她从迟钝的观感中清醒了几分，她眨了眨眼睛，对打开车门的人影笑了一笑。

“嗨，莱因哈特。”

“嗨，安娜。”

他在开口说话之后，也站住凝视了她一小会儿。她在这被逆光模糊掉的视线中读到的也许不只是久别重逢后的友好致意，而且是什么更为模糊和复杂的东西。然而这一瞬间过于短暂，在她捕获到吉光片羽并加以确认之前就已经被斜光推远了。莱因哈特先生和莱因哈特夫人从车子另外一边走了出来，爱玛给了她一个充斥着晚香玉味道的拥抱。

那天的晚餐桌上似乎有些沉默，雷奥哈德疲惫地不愿开口，爱玛本就温和寡言，莱因哈特饿极了，一直在和放在面前的一大块蜂蜜烤肉做着斗争。看来德国，或者说中欧军队的伙食真的很差，她想着母亲的抱怨，在一片沉静中胡乱搅动起面前的奶油蘑菇汤。

那个夏天他们又继续游泳。这两年军校里增添了潜行的课程，学校请来了经验丰富的老兵教他们如何像一条鳟鱼一样尽可能快、尽可能不被察觉地消失在水中，而她是同期生中学得最好的一个。因为艾玛莉家的女人绝不认输，她站在凸起的巨石上依旧在想，脚趾缝里夹着巨石粗粝的斜面和苔藓曝干的尸体。在两人脚前，科赫尔河闪着粼粼的波光。

潜泳本身很容易似的，至少在军校里的时候是这样，她高高跃起，或者悄悄淌过河床，然后将所有的感官封闭在身体内部就好。水流会给她额外覆盖一层庇护，沉下水底，浮上水面，再沉下水底——简单地像很多事情一样。

她注视着另一块岩石上的人影，踩在那块岩石上的人也在看着她，她意识到他在看着自己。突然之间，他们在这一段河面上渡过的所有夏日、还有无数个夏日之外的日日夜夜汇集成了另一条科赫尔河，浩浩荡荡地向她涌来。同样扑面而来的还有那种熟悉又陌生的感触，凝滞着，绞紧了禁锢在她的心脏和肺叶上。她以为自己已经呼吸不畅了，但只不过是有稍大的风拉扯出她的碎发，散开的发梢拍打在脸颊周围发僵的肌肉上。数千万英尺外的骄阳再次穿透可见与不可见的一切，最后从树叶间影影绰绰地漏下些许光斑，透过眼皮撞在视网膜上跳起了舞。湿热的空气从耳朵鼻孔嘴巴灌进身体里，把全身的皮肉气球一样吹涨起来然后往空中顶，她甚至不得不用力攥紧手底的空气，才让自己不会轻飘飘地飞起来。

“安娜……”

耳边传来模糊的询问声，字词和发音都是模糊的，大概是莱因哈特在问她如何发令以及如何决定胜负，然而她只是胡乱点了点头。这种凝滞的错觉依然裹在她的身上，清晰又强烈，像是深秋山林里缓缓浮起看不见的雾气，袅袅地飘在半空中，缠挂在从树梢到草叶的每一寸空间里。她抬起头，望向眼前笔直的树干和它们之间一望无际的幽暗阴影，河流在树林间开拓出一片清凉的空地，水面上盛满了炽热、散碎的光斑。枝叶长地恰到好处，透亮，轻盈，低低地向下垂着，像是什么摇曳的青纱帐子，活泼泼的，赤裸裸的，愉快的，被风吹得四处摆荡。

“莱因哈特，”

她打断他的瞬间风刚吹散了树影，头顶上方浓绿交错的空隙中亮起一大块晴翠的蔚蓝色，日光就此刻突然大盛，猛地砸在两个人头顶和脚底下的岩石上。她被忽如其来的热量砸得身形不稳，不得不本能地眯起眼睛，闭上嘴巴。等她再睁开眼睛时，树梢又层层叠叠地笼住她的头顶了，阳光依然雀跃着，在河面上洒满了摆荡的碎金。

怎么了，他问。

没什么，她转过脸回答道，然后察觉到他询问的目光依然在自己脸上停留了几秒。她在他的目光中突如其来地审视起了自己，审视起自己脚背上凸起的静脉、腕部扭曲的关节和手指上的裂口，还有肩背处的肌肉线条，仿鲨鱼皮泳衣在手术留下的蜈蚣线上勒出的一片棕红色印痕。她又想起了去年夏天的阁楼，阳光从窗棱间爬进来时照亮的几束尘埃，耳机的海绵罩子又湿又热，在林木、流水、和日光中生生隔绝出一方凝滞的世界来。

艾玛莉家的女人绝不认输，她对自己说，绝不，绝不，绝不……

然后她深吸一口气，一头撞入那片温和、沉静的流水之中。


	4. Chapter 4

河水继续汹涌着向前奔流，冷意中和掉背部的灼烧感后继续向内渗透，不多时便已经晕开了战术背心上的热汗，她不由地打了一个冷颤。头顶眼前手中脚下的河水与记忆中温热透亮的科赫尔河相去甚远，一种沉寂的感怀从河底浮起，然后漫不经心地将她笼罩起来。

山林间一切细微或宏大的声响都被隔绝在水面上，影影绰绰地挤作一团，她每次探出水面换气的时候都会暂时撞进这团嘈杂，一两秒钟之后，再跌回混沌的沉寂之中。树冠在河面上投下的阴影愈发嶙峋了，向河心攀爬的姿态显出强弩之末的颓势。中欧秋夜的月光凛冽地挂在谷峰周围，劈开所剩无几的长云和树影，在水底洒满了冷冷的银波。

等到灰黑色的城墙彻底浮出水面时，她才收拢起手脚慢慢停了下来。水流把她向前推到一处横伸的树根底下，她伸出一只手，踩着淤泥和卵石靠坐在河床上。

几个闪烁的数字帮她定了定神，现在刚过凌晨三点，实时温度大约只有八度上下。一点潮湿冰冷的碎屑被裹挟着冲进她的肺泡，山风也肆虐着，试图扯开她的衣领和袖口，她不得不绷住下巴，向前退了两步，把大半个身子缩回水里才能稳住手指打开投影。从地图上看，她离艾兴瓦尔德的警戒圈不足一英里了，没什么意外的话很快就能找到巡逻的哨兵。她这么想着，吞了一口口水，松开树根再次顺着河水裹挟的力度向前游去。下游的水文情况依然良好，她还可以再在河水的庇护下赶一赶路。

风又大了，云遮住了冷月又散开，不知名的林鸟从山谷的一端飞往另一端。游动的力度惊扰到了什么生物，有细小的爪子刨开水流、泥土和枯叶，随即惊慌失措地钻回河边的巢穴里——泥土和枝叶的声音稍纵即逝，倏忽间远了，被更为沉静的水流隔绝在十英尺和二十英尺的身后。

她撞破水面，再撞破水面，眼前交杂着过于浓重的墨绿和深蓝，湿冷和冰冷的分界线起伏不定。换气的瞬间，不断有流动的冰雪结在她的脸上，然后被河水撕开，再被山风吹得凝滞，再在下一个瞬间裂开，缓慢地迸出缝隙，然后半落不落地挂在毛孔和皮肤外。某些时候她觉得河水已经近乎凝固了，黏住她沉重的肌肉和骨骼，在愈加浅宽的河面上顽固地将她向河底禁锢。河水灌进领口，灌进后背，灌进耳孔和口腔——她机械地划动自己的手臂，河水被撞击被拍打着，发出单调整齐的回声。

哗哗、哗、啪，哗哗、哗，啪……三轻一重，河水滚滚地向前跑完最后的一英里。她在规律的节奏中忘乎所以地奋进起来，铁轨轰鸣，科赫尔河浩浩荡荡地向前跃，不成调的几节《激流》混着摆荡的水声，那是激越的，奋进的，也是挣扎的，苦痛的……她忘乎所以地向前游去。在这回环的节奏之外，树枝互相拍打发出模糊的碎响，布料窸窣，空气被吸入的同时被吐出，还有橡胶咯吱声，金属咔哒声——

她慢慢停下手脚，于开阔处探出水面，河岸倾斜着向上收拢，淤泥柔软地环在靴子两侧。她直起身，冷水大股大股地从肩头跌到大腿，再在膝盖附近落回河面。然后她咬紧牙根，颤抖着，向后举起双手，站在树影之外疲惫地喘着粗气。

“你们是艾兴瓦尔德的驻军吗？我不是智械，也不是间谍，也不抱有任何军事目的。”

她背朝黑洞洞的树林喊话，拔出脚，缓慢地转了半圈，再转回去。山风一阵阵地涌来，风琴褶被吹得门洞大开，破损的布料左右拍打在僵硬的脊背上。肌肉在冷风中渐渐变得酸疼，抽搐的电流感一阵强过一阵地向上蔓延，她有点想换个姿势避一避风，但是手才放下一点，背后便立刻传来了子弹上膛的声音。她只好继续站着，拼命压下牙齿碰撞出的颤音。

“我来拜访友人，但是火车停了。”

说话间，山风就开始顺着干裂的嘴唇往里钻，她不得不紧紧地抿起嘴唇，用身体里仅存的热气烘烤着快要失去知觉的牙龈和舌尖。有人拨开树枝，试探着踩过蓄满了水的淤泥，橡胶和泥水摩擦时发出令人不适的挤压声。

 “拜访的是谁？”

“莱因哈特·威尔海姆，两年年前随分部迁来的新十字军，今年四月升任铁十字骑士，是鲍德里奇上校的直系下属。”

身后的人在悉悉簌簌地交谈，她发言询问可否回到水里避避风，却只得到了否定的回答。她只好继续站着，听从指示把背包、风衣和武装带都向后扔到干燥的河岸上。她渐渐产生了幻觉，有什么东西在她的额头上烧了起来，红的黄的光点毕波作响，升腾上来，然后掉下去，点燃指尖和背后渐渐抽紧的肌肉。皱缩的火苗遍布全身了，风吹过来，暖光哆嗦着渐渐铺满了半个河面。一束涟漪，又是一丛涟漪从树梢那端攀爬生长起来，迅速掠过紫灰绛蓝的天幕。

她剧烈地呼吸起来。

“过来，跟我们走。”

身后的士兵终于做出了决定，有人走上前来，扭转过她的关节锁上手铐。那人摸索着为她裹上风衣，略一犹豫，又脱下自己的风衣盖在了外面。

于是她手腕向后合拢，被解除了一切装备才走入小径，接着又是一条向上的暗道。台阶约有两只脚宽，高度不及小腿中段，石板平整且不生苔藓，被鞋底天长日久地磨损出光亮的深青色。两名士兵一左一右地跟在身后半步远的地方，脉冲步枪上满了子弹，另有两位跟在更后方，分别背着她的背包和武装。贡献出自己风衣的那位大约是小队长，此刻正走在身前，皮带后面挂着备用能源和信号弹，同时耷拉着一小朵灰蓝色的制服下摆。几人的脚步声都沉重而利落，在不甚空旷的地道里回荡出些许节律。

他们通过一处关卡，队长和屏幕那边说了点什么，用的是口音浓重的拉丁语，她只能隐约听出几个“爆炸”之类的单词。闸门打开后，带着她武装的士兵先行离开了，他们又走上一条更为昏暗也更为漫长的楼梯，她在心里默默地记着数，五十步进位，一百步归零。于是在向上攀升了大约半公里后，他们终于踏上了地面。

“在这里等着。”

又一个士兵带着她的背包离开了，余下的那位和队长一起检查了她手腕上的电子锁，接着小队长对她说了一声抱歉，也拿走了自己的风衣。现在她被一个人留在桥梁中段，身后是荷枪实弹的士兵，眼前是黝黑坚实的城堡，风从架空的桥梁底下冲上来，而她从里到外都湿透了，现在还在滴着水，肩胛骨由于长久的扭转愈发僵硬起来。明显是凌晨前夕的天色，明月西垂，挂在右手边略显残破的天桥上。还来得及，她想，牙齿不受控制地互相敲打起来，好冷，还有时间……

风吹得浑身她发抖，近乎于第一次杀人之后克制不住的颤栗，她不得不挣扎着用手指勾住自己的手指，锁住，再次将皮肉筋骨撕裂出锐意的疼痛来。她不断用力咬紧牙齿，而颞肌僵硬地跳动起来，然后抽搐着，朝她尖叫。闭嘴！她冲着颞肌和斜方肌咆哮，艾玛莉家的女人，绝不，绝不，绝不……

猛然间，城堡里冲出一片银白铜黄的甲胄，她从狂躁中清醒过来，还没来得及从隐藏在面甲和屏障后面的人群中辨识出什么，银光就在此刻突然大盛，狠狠砸在她的鼻梁上。

她下意识地闭上眼睛。

她听见了盔甲摩擦声，和屏障落地的钝响。队形略作调整之后，连细微的呼吸声都渐渐消失了。山风继续在河流和桥梁间奔涌着，顺着衣服和皮肤的破口往骨髓里钻。她用力闭着眼睛，直到眉头纠结地发抖，一片片金红的浮光渐次闪过。

“请证明你的身份和来意，女士！”

桥那边的声音低沉，浑厚，夹杂着战火经年累月的轰鸣。队长大概是收到了什么讯息，于是打开了手铐中间的电子锁，但是两只圆环上微型炸药的能量指示灯还在一明一暗地闪烁着。她也没再多妄求，开始拉扯起风衣的腰带和纽扣。风琴褶里沾满了机油和泥土被水泡过的污痕，裂口大张着，从前 襟顺着左肩爬到后背处，她狠了狠心，咬着牙把风衣扔在了身前几步远的桥面上。她听见了身后传来了尼龙的摩挲声，没过几秒钟照在她身上的光就减弱了，城堡入口处正上方的某一盏探照灯生硬地转了些角度，从她脸上挪开，打在了她刚扔出去的风衣上。

布料被剥下来时带走了仅存的一丝暖意，她小口小口地吸着冷风和冷风之间的一小段凉气，吐出的气团也白地寡淡，细长嶙峋地贴着脸颊飞过。有那么一两次她没掌握好呼吸的节律，于是发白的月光一道钻了进来，瞬间拧紧了她的胃和心脏，再把气管打着结往喉咙外扯。她只得停下动作，掐住自己的喉咙底下不断翻滚的筋肉，直到把那种可怖的搏斗死死地按回肋骨之间。

她花了更长的时间才撕下黄灰色的迷彩衣。埃及的伪装色在中欧毫无疑义，她盯着地上的那一小团布料，一瞬间开始怀疑起自己如此突兀地决定过来是否明智。当然不，一点儿都不，亲爱的，你都要被冻死了。

接着她脱下军靴，踩住自己的袜子，然后是同样愚蠢的棕黄色迷彩裤，这种时候她异常喜欢母亲逼她穿上的马裤了——虽然事到如今已经不用考虑它的防水功能。她咬着牙，一边向母亲道谢一边拨开大腿外侧的两层暗袋，把最后一截刀片扔到了那堆衣服的最顶端。

刀片反射着一星半点的银光，风好像没那么冷了，她猜那是她的错觉，毕竟森林的啸叫愈发澎湃。风中又传来鸟的锐鸣声，更为迅捷，也更为凶猛地从山的这边滑到那边去。她尽量去想那只鸟，用自己紧缩的胸腔和大脑去想，也许是夜枭，也许不是，但是总而言之不会是伯劳的，伯劳不该在这儿……她用大拇指上新留长的一截指甲警醒自己，在食指和中指的指腹侧面留下些圆润的血痕。而鸟鸣声更近了，蜿蜒彳亍地滑过来。

她用力地呼吸，马裤和背心顺着身体的线条起伏，挂满了水，湿淋淋地凝固在身上。她高举着双手，缓缓转过身去，听见背后传来了轻微的骚动，小队长站在自己面前的黑暗里，裤缝仍旧笔直地垂在光斑的边缘。

她咧了咧嘴，又转了回去。

“我是人类！”

她冲着桥的那端大喊。

“我身上没有武器！”

那些不分明的搏斗一瞬间又抽紧了她的喉咙，于是后半截的“武器”听起来更没有杀伤力了一点。尽管如此，那些半透明的浅蓝色屏障依然坚不可摧地矗立在桥梁那段，沉默地像它身后的坚石。她掐着自己的手背，用一种青紫去对抗另一种青紫。艾兴瓦尔德城堡是什么时候建成的来着？她尽量去回想信件中的字节。在某一刻她觉得那些字词变得陌生了，陌生且温暖，慢慢从脑海深处胸腔底部心室内侧开始透出久违的温度来。

不，不行。她狠狠地扣住左臂的关节，用力一攥，深及骨髓的刺痛一瞬间把那些温度逼了回去。而时间不多了，她咬了一下舌头，然后尽可能慢地蹲了下来，捡起一只刚才被她扔在脚前的刀片。身后在这一瞬间传来了响亮的咔哒声，她向后抱头，更慢，更慢地收回了胳膊。

刀背上的锯齿都已经崩落了大半，刀刃也卷曲着，开出两三朵银黑色的花。她用仅存的一小节锯齿按在自己的小臂外侧，深吸一口气，再用力压下去。僵硬的肌肉在这一瞬间传来了奇妙的钝感，刀背悬在空中颤抖了半天，她翻过小臂，看见皮肤上只留下了一道发白的压痕。

于是她划了第二刀，然后又是第三刀。皮肤终于像预想的那样裂开了，吐出粘稠鲜红的血液。一小股温热的红色爬过皮肤上竖起的汗毛，这真实的温度烫得她浑身发抖，甚至完全盖过了迟钝且模糊的切割感。风尖叫着拍在额头上，她把小刀扔回去，冲着探照灯举起了胳膊。

“我是人类！未经改造的普通人类！看我！血！”

探照灯冷冷的，而血液黯淡、粘稠，温热且真实，由表及里地渗透下去仿佛要烫穿心脏。她强撑着蹲下身，捡起迷彩衣裹在手臂上，直到血液从布料的另一面渗出一片深黑色

的反光。接着她抬手，把那团布料扔到风衣更前方的地面上。

“我来自埃及海军陆战队第九师侦察连，请验证我的身份信息！”

屏障连成的高墙突然裂开了一个小口，一个模糊的身影跳出来，捡起那团布料又重新缩回高墙之后。屏障的间隙悄无声息地合拢，月光打在上面，反射出来的蓝光愈加莹白了。云聚了又散，反光和月光交织在一起。她又一次掐住了自己的关节，这一次刺痛变得莫名温和，像是某种晚香玉味道的触碰，还未穿透肌肉的闭锁被已经风吹散，轻轻落在左侧的皮肤里。她惊怖地开始反复咬着自己的舌头，身体外侧的肌肉早已又冷又硬地拧成了一团，浑身上下只剩下这一处还保留有基本的痛觉。

军靴咯吱咯吱地上前，肩膀处被披盖上一件明显过于宽大的外衣，她现在闻出来了，领口散发的是熏肉和黄油冷掉之后的腥味。那种腥味和肺叶深处的战栗搏斗起来，她来不起道谢，用仅剩的力气紧紧扯住衣襟，哆哆嗦嗦地掐着脖子蹲在地上。她用下摆罩住裸露在外的小腿，留下左臂从前襟的开口处伸出来挂在外面，血珠已经趋于凝固了，伤口泛白的地方很快就被风吹得干燥，只留下几条蜿蜒的红痕。

接着风继续吹，从胸前半英寸的缝隙、从下摆开合处吹进来再吹走。鸟鸣声终于停了，停顿了，紧接着传来翅膀拍打的声音，然后是更为凶猛的嚎叫。海德堡战役，尸山血海里的通讯兵，然后是风琴褶，也许那枚脉冲炸弹是不必要的，但是伯劳为什么会在这里？月亮还在下坠，而时间不多了。撑住，呼吸，呼吸，很好，你做地很好，再撑一下，安娜·艾玛莉，再撑一下，加油。风声，脚步声，鸟鸣，脚步声，水流奔涌，山林呼啸，风，更大的风。

“我们没有收到来自埃及军方或者联合国的任何信息！请说出你的来意，中尉！”

“私人事务！长官！”

她尽力了。指挥官声如洪钟，音波伴着风声嗡嗡地在耳边回响。风越来越大，鸟鸣，残月落，问询的句子撞在墙壁再弹回来，它们诡谲地相似，科赫尔河氤氲着雾霭漫过口鼻，盛夏时分，河水被太阳晒得发烫，毯子一样把她包裹干净。密密匝匝的日影笼住她的头，水流激荡着，推搡揉碎的金光银光向前奔流。那里河面开阔，水流清澈，绿色和棕色深浅不一，勃勃地环绕着他们。那里他们跳下水，那里他们潜泳，那里他们大笑着度过无数的夏日，那里……那里，那里激流奔涌，那里是激流，那里是《激流》。

“我以个人身份，请求与威尔海姆骑士进行私人会晤！”

桥面大概在震颤，那只鸟仍在高歌。它也许不是伯劳，也许是，但是她已经没有力气去分辨了，因为硕大的明月正盘旋着砸上她的后肩。

  
 


	5. Chapter 5

“安娜……”

几个小时或者几分钟之内，脑海中的一片空白渐渐被拼凑起来了，变成了另一种切实的空间——虽然依旧是白的。她站在这片空旷的白色里，四下坠落着些散碎混乱的闪光，笼罩在她身上又溜走，最  
后幻化成无可名状的暖意。温度是轻盈的，裹在她身体外侧填满她身体内侧，像是科赫尔河发烫的反光。茫茫的白色轻快地流动着，空气平静安逸，她于是蜷缩在大团大团亮白色的雾气里，那声音还在呼唤，但是她决定不去理会。

“安娜。”

那声音飘忽间贴了上来，睡眠被惊扰了，她不得不撑起身子。入眼的身影莫名熟悉，她眯起眼睛去看，有些烦躁。

“你是谁？”

那身影没有回答，却只是走过来在她身边盘腿坐下，风衣扯开时露出一截棕绿色的裤子。现在她知道那种莫名的熟悉感是怎么来的了：前襟，领扣，风琴褶，风琴褶里面的一小块污渍，她抬起眼睛，看着雾气渐渐消散殆尽，露出来人眼下的一小块纹身来。

“抱歉……妈妈，”她感到喉咙发紧，“我毁了你的风衣。”

而年轻的哈蒂嘉•艾玛莉女士只是活泼地眨了眨眼睛。“快别这么说，亲爱的，你活着比什么都好。”接着她换了一下坐姿，把左腿塞到后腿底下，然后才探过身来拍拍她的肩膀。“我还以为我冲进死人堆里已经是艾玛莉家的巅峰了，没想到你居然敢独闯战区，这点上我是不会原谅你的。”

“啊——”

“——你外婆当年扒黑船的时候——”

“等等——”

“——她都快要被气死啦！骂我居然打破了她的记录——”

“妈妈——”

“——好样的！艾玛莉家的女人真是好样的——”

“妈妈！”

她用力交叉着挥手，终于将母亲从某种不合时宜的愉快中拽了出来，母亲眯起眼睛看过来时皮肉里好像长满了什么东西，让她的眼睛显得发亮，像是某些老照片上的脸。

“妈妈？”她开口了，语气迟疑且困惑。“我猜我没有死——”

“呸！真不吉利。”母亲骂了一句脏话，叉着腰站起来，居高临下地俯视着远方。“艾玛莉家的女人只能死在战场上。”

“——那这是什么地方？这是什么状况？”

“这很重要吗？或者说，这有意义吗？”母亲低下头，然后拉着她站起来，将无处辨认的地平线指给她看。“棕背伯劳不该出现在这里，但它确实出现了，你又能怎么办呢？”

她学着母亲那样也眯起眼睛看，虽然并没有当真看到点什么，但她还是点了点头。“说得也对……伯劳想飞来的时候就会飞来——”

“——伯劳想飞走的时候它也会自己飞走。”

母亲拍了拍她的背，与她一起并肩向前走去，之所以说是向前是因为那些浅白色的东西的确是在向后退的。她初时还略惊奇地去看脚边白茫茫的流烟，后来也厌倦了。脚步声一轻一重，前后交错地响着，她们没再说话，只有母亲偶尔会哼一些不成调的歌。

“妈妈？”

她突兀地开口了，小节和小节被打断，连音被扯断时坠下了一小截弧线，无声无息地埋进乳白色的云雾里。母亲回过头看她，嘴唇停留在第二个八度的前夜。

“妈妈，这是什么？”

“什么？”

“这段旋律，我是说，这段旋律是什么……”

“啊……”

母亲闭上眼睛，过了一小会再睁开。“大概是什么交响乐的片段，你父亲当年——就是海德堡战役之后——经常哼的，听多了也就记住了。”紧接着她摆了摆手，向前走着，却又继续接上了剩余的半个八度。

她跟在母亲身旁，用力去捕捉那些散碎的旋律。旋律是扭曲的，但是依旧分明，紧张、激越而苦苦挣扎，她确乎能听见破碎的琶音不断滑上去再猛地落下来，装饰音消失了，但是和弦仍是沉痛的。铜管没有出现，急促的短笛也没有出现，那些尸骸依旧东倒西歪地铺盖在荒芜的原野上，但是大提琴如期而至，弓弦啜泣着，咆哮着，愤怒地将听众向上引。与记忆中不同的是，天空中密布着乌云，小提琴铺天盖地地嗡鸣起来，然而定音鼓的鼓面发潮，于是空气沉闷了，蕴着雨雪，模糊地、无所依靠地向下飘落……

“妈妈？”

她再一次地发问了，这次她跟上了旋律，正好卡在一个大的切口上，于是母亲的口型变得松软，温和地像一朵花。

“妈妈，我一直想知道，关于，呃，父亲。您这样拼了命地救他回来，然后——”

“两回事，亲爱的。那是两回事。”

话头被打断了，母亲轻快地笑了笑，又继续向前走去，哼着那些变了调的熟悉旋律。走着走着，她却突然发现自己无论怎么迈步都追赶不上母亲的身影了，那烟气雾气柔柔地缠在膝盖下方，轻盈而凝  
重地挂住她的小腿。母亲从身边掠过，大踏步地扬起一头黑发，领扣先一步消失了，然后是风琴褶，背影变得渺茫，随即苍白，紧接着，风衣的下摆也渐渐被蒙蒙的流体吞噬。她呆滞地站在原地，看着母亲突然意识到了什么，转身朝她笑笑。

“看来我们到了，亲爱的。”

她张了张口，声音却被困在喉咙口发不出来，她的问题很多，但是全都堵在胸腔最上面尖锐的窄处吐不出来。母亲的身影眼见着趋于单薄，她拼了命地向前伸手，然后穿过茫茫然不可见的白烟。

“说起来，你想知道一个秘密吗？”

“什么？”

她盯着那团行将消散的人影大声地问。

“其实那是你外婆的风衣，不过她早已原谅我了。”

她猛地从床上弹坐起来，入眼尽是昏暗的灰白，一些影影绰绰的光线渐渐从视野边沿浮现出来。她眨了眨眼睛，闭上，再睁开——是了，这次的白色是切切实实有形体的，有床架，有挂帘，有椅子，有人影……

她慌乱地掀开被子想要下床，很快就被一个过于宽大的手掌按了回去。“快躺好。”那声音温和醇厚，她眨了眨眼睛，意识到了这是昨晚与她对话的驻军长官。“你醒得比预想中要快，感觉如何？”

她点了点头，驻军长官才缩回了自己脑袋大的手掌坐回了陪护椅上。“真抱歉我们这样对待一位女士，但是以这种方式来访的，你还真是第一个……最近时局动荡，希望你能以一个军人的身份理解我们。”

嗓子干裂，她说不出话来，只好点了点头。驻军长官掀开帘子叫来护士，看着她喝水、起身，又摆了摆手让她坐回床上去。她只好老老实实地倚靠在病床上与一位军衔比她高地太多的长官对话，她的左臂仍然用不上力，右臂也在发抖。

“……所以你明早就要去报道吗？”

那位长官发问，现在她已经知道了她就是莱因哈特信中提到的鲍德里奇上校了。真人远比信中的字句更为沉稳有力，她吃着医院配给的营养餐，一边和鲍德里奇上校谈起些琐碎细节。

“是的，明早八点，苏黎世。如果来得及的话，我希望能见一下莱因哈特•威尔海姆骑士……”

她回复道，抬头去看鲍德里奇，尽量用一种女人而不是士兵的眼神看他，试图以此避免直言的尴尬。而他没有回应她的目光，只是抬头看了看表。

“如果这样，你必须坐上下午四点的火车了，还有一个半小时。”他回过头来，手掌用一种谨慎且不容置疑的姿态碰了碰她放在身侧的左臂。“你需要有人护送——我相信你是一名合格的战士——起码要送到车站，女士。你需要补充一下出入登记，之后我的骑士会护送你的。”

你的骑士，她默念着这两个词，目送上校走出房间时无知无觉地笑了出来。太阳明晃晃地照进来，从地板上再弹到天花板顶端，显出澄亮的一大片黄斑。她跳下床，挂好装备和背包，接着她尴尬地发现风衣真的早已毁了，好在护士又给她找来了一件，她套上一闻，油脂还散发着冷腻的腥气。

外面果然是个好天，根本就没有什么伯劳，而莱因哈特果然倚在车门上等着她。“这不公平，”她朝自己嘟哝，“为什么我就练不出这么好看的肌肉。”

“什么？”

莱因哈特忙着把她往副驾驶里塞，再接过她的背包和散碎的装备扔进后座，合上车门后他才有空打量起这个轰动了半个城堡的童年玩伴——之所以是半个是因为另外半个城堡的人正驻扎在外。半年不见，她的脸上仿佛长出了新的、透明的东西，那种肌理是他所不熟悉的，但是看起来异常坚固牢靠，而且异常不适合她。她迎着目光抬头，看见他眉毛压在眼睫上的样子，神情里有些困惑和责备，还有一些她看不明白的东西。但是总而言之那目光是深沉的，像冷水拽着军靴往下坠。

打火的时候他们都没说话，于是接下来的盘山路上他们也一直是沉默的。莱因哈特不是一个开车的好手，鲍德里奇把车交给他的时候也在千叮咛万嘱咐，说这辆车还没来得及检修，说不定火花塞或者齿轮哪里有点毛病，所以一定要开慢点再开慢点。他被吓唬得紧张，双手死死掐在方向盘上，脖子偶尔还会发抖。

“说真的，安娜，你怎么这么突然过来了？”

“唔……突发奇想而已，你知道我。”她学着他的样子，把眼睛卡在前挡风玻璃上。盘山公路无穷无尽地向前延伸，转弯时没入灰褐色，随即又在隐隐的棕黄中显出踪迹来。“有一天半的时间空着，想着你在附近，就过来了。”

转弯的时候他没敢说话，开上直路了才小小地呼了一口气。“那你也应该打个电话给我。”

“想过，不过你这两天没去酒馆。”

“哦……也对。”

他们没再说话，因为公路又陷入了无穷无尽的弯折，他的手在发抖，每次换挡时齿轮都会发出抗议般的呻吟。窗外，一条细窄的银缎忽左忽右地缠绕在他们身侧，有时在右侧陡峭的灰色岩石间劈开深深的切口，偶尔滑到左侧，浸没崩裂的碎石和荒草。他们路过一处浅滩，在那里，一些穿着制服的士兵正在忙些什么，太阳洒在人群之间，反射出大片璀璨细小的光点。

“真有你的，安娜。”

他路过时放慢了车速，抽神评论了一句，然后继续绷紧了手指去和不熟悉的机械作斗争。她转过头去，果然浅滩和巨石都是熟悉的，士兵四下散落在河床和河岸上，唯一一名没有穿风衣的士兵在车经过时向他们投来模糊不清的目光。

“啊，是他。”

“谁？”

“哦，那个抓到我的，大概是小队长吧？把他的风衣借给我了，我还得找个机会还给他。”

“会有机会的，安娜。下个月我要出外勤，你可以直接——”

又是一个转弯，他猛地抿住嘴，直到车子过去了才重新放松下来。公路仿佛是绵延的山脉上生长出的新的触角，分明是秋日了，杏黄和蜜粽在空中漂浮，在日光的照耀下顺着山体流淌。一颗颗栎树、一颗颗橡树矗立在河岸两旁，随着河床的日渐下切，树冠渐渐升起，最后漂浮在公路两侧，嶙峋的枯枝上缀满了行将凋萎的残叶，风吹来，簌簌地拍着手。吉普车嘎吱作响，继续绕着山岭迂回，在起伏不断的棕褐色山林间下一小片深绿色的光点。绕过一片枯枝之后，山林又迎面将他们纳入怀抱。树木浅褐深灰，笔直而沉默地环绕在公路两旁。枝叶间漏下了些日光，随着风的律动而律动着，斑斓地四下起伏。风，风，风，然后停了，树枝被反复压弯，再在休憩的间隙恢复成笔直沉默的样子。那些毫无温度可言的光点也在律动，被车轮撞飞，再无声无息地落回地上。

她侧过头去看。一些光斑被撞得破碎，飘进车窗里，在胳臂和侧脸的线条上留下些许印痕，再被风吹走。那些光点流动摇曳的模样像极了科赫尔河，真是奇妙，我还从未见过秋天的科赫尔河呢。她想，然后意识到她同样也没有见过科赫尔河冬天和春天的样子，她记忆中关于科赫尔河的所有的一切都不过是一些盛夏的片段：浓绿，幽深，金亮的光影和静水流深。光点流淌的速度让她感到眩晕，她闭了一会眼睛，再睁开时车子已经开出了林子，太阳比之前低垂了几分，身后的公路上隐隐地蔓延出蓝灰的影子。

“啊，已经三点半了。”

“嗯。”

“快到了。”

“嗯。”

她找不出能够填进第三段空白的句子，徒劳地张了张嘴，又闭上了口舌。最后这段路显得漫长，虽然平直但依然漫长极了，而那条河流终于也从山的另外一边绕了出来，以全然陌生的模样爬回她的身侧。她趴在玻璃上向下望去，河面宽阔，透白，偶尔在巨石间收窄，水流奔涌着跳出来，又无牵无挂地向两岸漫去。河水在深处明亮如镜，倒映着天空上三三两两被拉扯得细长的云。浅白暗蓝的影子被河水流动的节律搅得模糊，又被山岩和树枝的影子掩得支离破碎。

她趴在车窗上，某些时刻散漫的日光也会映照在她的脸上，于是河水和目光之间偶尔也一闪而过地亮起其它影子。日光发黄，从饱满的颧弓外侧爬进下巴底下的阴影，肌肉和骨骼的转折处都闪烁着蜂蜜一样的金棕色。她试图透过放松下来的唇角鼻翼端详自己的脸，但是很快那张脸就消失了。河流蜿蜒曲折地拐了个弯向北流去，而车子转了个弯，稳稳地停在了车站之外。

“三点四十七，哈！”

司机顺利完成任务之后明显松了一口气，他大踏步地跳下出来，从车后座扯出她的背包和装备。

“说真的，真有你的，安娜。”他说，一边用力点着头，仿佛那的确是什么特别荣耀的事情。而她没有回应，只是用力攥紧了耷拉下来的一条带子，有那么几秒钟她的手指还搭在了他的手臂上，因为她清楚地感知到了属于盛夏的科赫尔河的那种温度。有某些瞬间，她被兜头泼下来的日光晃晕了眼睛，将倒未倒时又被地底下长出来的东西托住了脚跟，紧接着她明确地捕捉到了风声和云影，空气绕在身边，卷云苍白柔软的影子飞快地从头顶溜走。阳光重新照在了她的脸上，她又切切实实地感到了温暖——也感到惊讶。她不由地深吸一口气，立刻意识到鼻腔里塞满了湿润的水腥味。

“哈，害羞啦？”

他大笑，克制住力度拍了拍她的后背，她仍在用力嗅着，仍然在为无端出现又无端消失的水汽而感到困惑。她的左臂被裹地整个儿粗了一圈，要塞进风衣袖子实在是有点勉强，她试了两下干脆放弃了，任由半边门襟耷拉着垂出花来。接着她单手卡好武装带，收起枪托支棱在外面的部分，再扯住风衣不断下滑的衣襟。

“两回事，亲爱的，那是两回事。”

她咧开嘴，突然无可抑制地笑出了声，接着提起背包，单手攀着就爬上了车厢。而他还站在那里，脸上摆满了标准的依依不舍。

“我走啦，你回去吧！”

她挥动着纱布和绷带，而他只是应了一声，靴子仍然牢牢地钉在原地。渐渐起了山风，她放下胳膊，有些迷惑地看着那个人影，风钻进口鼻然后滑进胸腔，激起一些熟悉的震颤来。她猛然之间想起来了，这种熟悉的震颤昨晚整整一个晚上——还有凌晨——都在她的胸腔里回荡，拧紧她的肺叶刺戳她的肋间肌，借助血液的力量与她的五脏六腑做着斗争。她掐着自己的喉咙——然后放下手，那种战栗不知何时已经消失了，风一样地顺着呼吸的节律流淌出来，然后迅速消散在风里。

她放下胳膊，过了一会又抬起来，加倍愉快地大幅度挥动。“再见啦，莱因哈特！”她大喊，大笑着，没等拉响汽笛就缩回了车厢。在这之后火车才开动起来，车轮隆隆地往前轧进，最开始还是缓慢的，紧接着就越来越快，越来越快，最后摇晃着撞在铁轨上，三轻一重，滚滚地向前窜去。

而高高的路桥之下，那条河还在无知无觉地流着，从北方开始，向更远的北方流去。

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的理解中，安娜是一个远比其他人更为饱满的角色，她是守望者，她是见证人，她是刽子手，她也是保护神，除此之外，她更是一位母亲——法芮尔和整个守望先锋的母亲。美丽可以说是她身上最不重要的美好品质了，她以一个人类而不是女人的方式优秀着，承担起了太多人、太多事的起起落落。
> 
> 这篇同人写了三个多月，删删改改，总觉得无法顺利传达出我的理解。我试图讨论的是这样成熟、强大的安娜出现之前，少女时期的安娜会经历和思考些什么，关于一些朦朦胧胧的少女心事，关于自己。
> 
> 王子猷居山阴。夜大雪，眠觉，开室，命酌酒。四望皎然，因起彷徨，咏左思《招隐》诗。忽忆戴安道；时戴在剡，即便夜乘小船就之。经宿方至，造门不前而返。人问其故，王曰：“吾本乘兴而行，兴尽而返，何必见戴？”
> 
> 何必见戴。
> 
>  
> 
> Ps：部分桥段有借鉴《阿特拉斯耸耸肩》，在此向安•德兰致敬


End file.
